


漫漫

by theblindspot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindspot/pseuds/theblindspot
Relationships: 权顺荣/李灿





	漫漫

◤权顺荣 视角◢

外带咖啡杯被画上俏皮的笑脸，眼角上扬的角度就跟指向十点十分的指针一样。权顺荣倒是完全没察觉，咖啡都快喝完，李硕珉才示意他看向杯上的马克笔痕迹，除了他的名字之外，还有一句简短的“你好”，字体小巧可爱，跟那位在咖啡店打工的男孩的形象倒是不谋而合。

权顺荣此刻坐在教室正中的位置，忍不住偷偷拿出手机拍照，把这份暖意永久储起。

下一次权顺荣并没有错过咖啡杯上的惊喜。他怀抱着期待踏进咖啡店，但是杯上的一长串句子还是让他有些出乎意料。

「请问可以认识你吗？」

柜台后的男孩比他稍微矮一些，权顺荣需要微微垂下头才能与他对视。对方紧张地拽着衣角，羞怯得降低的声调徐缓低沉，像咖啡回甘，隐隐的甜。

“那个……”对方咬着下嘴唇，犹豫一下才说出意图：“请问可以给我你的电话号码吗？”

咖啡店难得安静冷清，权顺荣却差点错过对方颤抖得几乎消散的句尾，余音在空气中徐徐飘散至他的耳边，酥麻手腕的神经，让他差点握不紧手上的咖啡杯。平生第一次被搭讪，比起开心更多的却是不可置信，他第一反应是反复确认道：“是大冒险输了吗？还是在跟我开玩笑？”

男生猛地抬头，着急地摇头摆手又鞠躬道歉：“对、对不起，真的不好意思，如果你不愿意也没关系。但是，但是请不要因为我而不再来光顾咖啡店，这样我会很内疚的。”

最后更是耸拉着脑袋，委屈得就像下一秒就会哭出来的样子。

权顺荣先是庆幸身后没有其他客人排队，从一开始就偷瞄他们给予高度关注的两位店员也不见踪影。他盯着对方的发旋，还有看起来触感很好的发丝，突然就觉得心里某个敏感的部分被触动，话也不自觉变柔：“我不介意给你我的号码。”

“真的吗？”对方望过来的眼神晶晶亮亮，像是有一束阳光洒在他的身上，让这一片角落发亮。权顺荣输入了自己的名字和电话号码，在把电话还回去的时候，又问了一句：“你叫什么名字？”

“李灿！”对方微微弯起嘴角，是比三月天更暖的笑容，上扬的语调在权顺荣心上若有似无地抓绕。他情不自禁地跟着微笑。

燥热的天气是罪魁祸首。权顺荣本来就是易出汗的体质，刘海被浸湿后覆在汗津津的额头上，练舞后酸疼的肌肉仿佛在替他叫嚣。冷气开得很足的图书馆成了最佳的避暑圣地，他却全程提不起劲似的伏在桌面，脸颊被晒红的痕迹还未消退，清爽得像夏天刚采摘下来的鲜嫩香脆的苹果。

李硕珉被这般怠惰的姿态感染，无法专心翻查资料，过后干脆放弃成堆的书籍，盯着权顺荣发呆。明明上次见他的时候一脸春风得意，炫耀自己被可爱的小男生搭讪，今天却反常地安静。

“你不是说上次去咖啡店被搭讪吗？好像是几天前的事情了，后来发展得怎样？”李硕珉本意是想让他打起精神，却没想到自己无意造成一击必杀。

权顺荣的眉头皱得更深，张嘴就开始嘟囔，满腹憋屈就等着在这一刻发泄：“是三天十七个小时之前。甚至那天过后是周末，可是我连一封短信都没收到。”

李硕珉先是拍肩说了几句安慰的话，但是仔细一想又觉得不对劲，“你这是失望了？因为没有收到短信所以失望了？”

见权顺荣心虚地避开视线，他差点控制不住自己因为兴奋而提升的声量，笃定地作了结论：“你在期待他联络你！”

“我什么时候说我期待了？”他先是反驳，然后在李硕珉质疑的眼神下又改口：“好吧，我是说，既然他主动来跟我搭讪，我自然会有点在意。”

最后还欲盖弥彰地补充：“我没有其他意思。”

是他原本就不善伪装，还是今天的李硕珉精明得有些过分？不仅没有被说服，还步步逼近，用沉默的视线施加压力，逼得他松口承认：“也许是有一点期待吧。”

直到李硕珉露出得逞的笑容，权顺荣才开始后悔。对了，他一开始说什么来着，都怪这烦闷的天气。要不然他怎么会反被李硕珉忽悠来咖啡店找人，怎么会因为在柜台没有看到熟悉的人所以心神不宁。

这趟咖啡店之旅并不是全无收获，在权顺荣点的第二杯摩卡喝到见底后，大门上垂吊的风铃再次被牵动得响起灵动的声音，丁零当啷敲在他的胸口上。

权顺荣先是听到熟悉的名字，抬头时正好跟走进来的人对上视线。李灿的反应比他更大，慌得跑进柜台里，再也不往这个方向看。

权顺荣承认好强的心理其实也隐隐作祟。他冲动地起身，没等李硕珉反应过来就走到柜台前。刚换上制服的人此刻端正地站着，双手乖巧地交叠在腹部，却眼神闪避甚至紧张得支支吾吾：“你、请问你要什么吗？”

“跟我之前喝的一样。”权顺荣抿嘴的时候会生出一种冷厉的气质，可是语气却又与之相反，无端端透着微妙的亲昵，仿佛李灿就该知道他喜欢喝什么似的。

“好。”李灿转身去拿咖啡杯，说话间却依然不敢抬头正视前方的人，“一杯摩卡对吗？”

“我的名字，顺荣。”权顺荣深吸一口气，握紧拳头才勉强用平静的语调说出下一句话：“然后，可以麻烦你写下你的电话号码吗？”

李灿写字的手一顿，马克笔就脱离手心，在地上滚了一圈。

“你不愿意也没关系。其实我也不是一定要你写，我的意思是我等了几天也没有等到你的短信，也不知道要怎么问你……”他有些泄气，“对不起，可是我真的很在意，你该不会真的是因为大冒险才来跟我搭讪的吧？”

“不是不是，绝对不是！”李灿慌张地对他摆手，这下连咖啡杯也跌到地上。他手忙脚乱地弯腰去捡，起身时手臂被柜台的边角敲出一个红印。大概是被敲得痛了，他再开口时声音突然变得软糯糯的，委屈地像在撒娇：“我不是故意的，我只是……有点不好意思，不知道要跟你说什么。”

满腔的怨气瞬间消散，权顺荣忍不住被这副模样逗笑。要不是另一位店员刻意咳嗽打断他们的谈话，权顺荣其实还想跟李灿再多聊几句。在他喝下第三杯摩卡的时候，李硕珉托着脸颊毫不掩饰地打量他，像在欣赏什么珍奇的事物，时而摇头，时而又啧声感叹。

「很高兴认识你！」

咖啡杯上的字体像是在最后一刻匆忙写上所以歪歪斜斜的，但是搭配上旁边的笑脸却又笨拙得可爱。权顺荣实在不敢相信他在看到李硕珉调侃的表情后，依然恬不知耻地拿出手机拍照。

权顺荣依然没有收到李灿的短信。

他不是有耐心的人，却也不急于求进，李灿每次在咖啡杯上附赠的区别待遇足够让他在平淡无味的生活里多了一些盼头。

全圆佑在第五次看到他手上的咖啡时终于忍不住吐槽：“你什么时候也咖啡因上瘾了？”

并不是咖啡因上瘾。他只笑不语。

“啊，是灿尼的学长，今天他休假哦。”穿着制服的男生驾轻就熟地拿起咖啡杯，直接写上姓名，“虽然他千叮万嘱过你最喜欢摩卡，不过以防万一我还是要跟你确认，今天也要点一样的吗？”

文俊辉挑眉，“什么时候摩卡变成你的最爱了？” 

柜台后的男生抬头看了一眼，看起来轻浮又傲慢的审视，但是权顺荣从他嘴角的笑容感觉得到，这其实不过是隐晦的调侃。权顺荣不自在地轻咳一声，刻意回避问题：“谢谢你胜宽，照旧帮我点杯摩卡吧。”

“现在是不是该跟我说说，这位灿尼是谁啊？”文俊辉的眉眼不需妆容衬托也极具侵略性，锐利得仿佛对猎物势在必得，然而权顺荣天生耳根子软，不需他多费力气就能够轻易得逞。

夫胜宽接过写满密密麻麻的字的纸条时，先是为自己后辈的身份尽力忍住翻白眼的冲动，但是不吐槽心里又不痛快：“我不知道原来现在还流行纸条传话？”

“不是，我、我只是想问问，他来不来校祭？我想请他来看我的表演。”权顺荣那一瞬间狠狠地嫌弃文俊辉的馊主意，不过也多亏这张小纸条，他终于收到来自李灿的第一封短信。

校祭开始前的半小时，李灿在众人瞩目下捧着一束花到后台。文俊辉看热闹不嫌事大，趴在权顺荣肩上朝他咧开嘴微笑：“小学弟，我们这里有三个人，你只带一束花，要送给谁呢？”

“对不起，我不知道。”李灿的脸颊和耳廓染上淡淡的粉色，跟他手上粉嫩的花瓣交映，“胜宽哥说礼貌上要准备一束花给学长，我不知道学长是跟舞团一起表演，也不知道有多少人，所以没有准……”

“好啦。”权顺荣轻轻地握上李灿的肩膀又放开，终于停止对方无意识的碎碎念，“他只是在开玩笑。”

“我会在最显眼的地方为你加油，学长要是紧张了就看我一眼吧。”李灿说这句话的时候显然没有过多想法，真心实意地替他们鼓劲，一副乖巧的学弟模样。夫胜宽夸张地感叹又表情暧昧地撞他的肩膀，李灿才后知后觉地憋红了脸。

这句话只对着权顺荣说，只说你而不是说你们。咖啡杯上小巧的涂鸦，和这句具有偏向性的鼓励，都成为他被差别对待和被在乎的证据，助长权顺荣脑里恣意的幻想。

权顺荣在台上喘着气，视线却着急地在观众席徘徊，坐在正中间位置的人仿佛与他心灵感应，兴奋地朝他举起手机。熙攘的人群在欢呼，他却只看到手机屏幕转动着他的名字，闪亮的字体跟李灿的笑容一样无法被忽视。

明明表演已经结束，他的心跳却无法平静，待在后台看着李灿远远奔过来，悬着的一颗心才悠悠放下。

“学长！刚才学长真的……”李灿刚在他面前站定就急着夸赞，话没说完又觉得失态，压下激动的心情低声道：“我是说，学长们的表演真的很帅。”

权顺荣从没见过李灿的这一面——说起喜欢的东西会激动得双手乱挥，急于把自己的想法表达出来，却反而紧张得语无伦次，实在可爱得很。他说起两位身为舞蹈老师的父母，还有他对舞蹈的热爱，说他一直都好想有人一起分享这份心情。

权顺荣静静地听他说，他又突然不好意思，有些羞怯地问：“我是不是说太多了？”

权顺荣也分不清到底这份心情是源于前辈的责任感，还是像夫胜宽所说的一样，李灿总会散发让人不自觉想保护他的气质。反正等他回过神的时候，他已经把手心覆在李灿的头顶，并没有意识到这个轻抚的动作对于他们目前的关系来说过于亲密，“我不介意，以后你想说的话，随时可以来找我。”

眼前的少年是该被保护的。处于敏感的青春时期的小孩，正是反复的自我否定和自我确认的阶段，权顺荣恨不得把他捧到天上，替他清除所有不安。可是李灿却又怀着少年的倔强，不会轻易向其他人示弱。

练舞时的小差错足够让李灿自责一整天，要不是文俊辉提议陪他额外练习，怕不是到下次练习还在独自生闷气。

“学长跳得真好。”李灿在中场休息时脸颊已经变得通红，汗水从发丝滑落到下巴，再滴落到干净的白色上衣，连眼眶也像积起浅淡的润湿。他小声地感叹：“学长真的很厉害啊。”

“你也很好啊。”

“一点也不好。”李灿垂下头，暗自与自己的好强心较劲：“跟学长比的话还差得远呢。”

权顺荣想起徐明浩几天前给他捎的话。即将继任舞蹈社社长的男孩告诉他：“某位新入社的小学弟说，在校祭那场表演领舞的学长是他入社的原因，他想要持续进步，直到有资格站到那位学长身边为止。”

“你跳得很好。我觉得每个人都有各自擅长的方面，而你最突出的优点，是跳舞时从容自信的表情还有恰到好处的力度。我可以感觉到你真的在享受跳舞。所以……”权顺荣盯着李灿被汗水浸湿的鬓发，伸出的手却在半空中止住，硬生生地转向然后拍上他的肩膀，“不要看低自己。”

李灿嘴巴张了又开却只问了一句：“……真的吗？”

“真的。”

听到肯定的回答，李灿的脸上终于露出一点笑意。权顺荣本该松一口气，可是心里却出现解不开的郁结。他一开始预想的不是这种发展，明明他不是主动靠近的那个人，为什么反而是他更在意。

他又无法不在意。在身为主角的生日会上，他却是最紧张的那个人，听着响不停的门铃，手却不听使唤，顿在半空不敢向前。心里莫名的犹豫和期待，显然不仅仅是在意而已。他打开门，对上一双笑盈盈的眼眸，满腔的不安顿时被这份触手可及的温暖捂得融化。他想，李灿是该被捧到天上去的，可是那么重要的人，他又自私地想要一辈子护在身边。

“这到底是你的生日会还是学弟的生日会啊？”李硕珉对他过度的保护欲哭笑不得，就连李灿也松口让步说喝一点没关系，权顺荣却坚持把别人塞给李灿的酒杯转移到自己的手上，“不行，要是你出了什么事，我可要负责任。”

李灿乖巧地点头，手上的可乐便再也没离过手，吸管被咬出一个坑，咕噜咕噜泄露出容易被戳破的小心思。

“学长，我不是小孩，不需要被照顾，你也不需要特意送我回宿舍。”李灿抱着手臂在寒风中打冷颤，冷意落入颤抖的声线里，他的眼神却没有一丝动摇。

“你怎么那么倔。”权顺荣把外套塞进他怀里，撇头不再看他，“先说好，我穿得很暖和，你不用想着让给我，而且这是特意拿给你的，你拒绝的话我会伤心的。”

他边走边说，也不知道李灿有没有在听：“而且，我是关心你。”

他把脚步放得很慢很慢，李灿却始终跟在身后不远不近的距离内。最终是权顺荣先失去耐心，悄悄退后直到他们并肩走在同一条平行线上，然后为路上交叠的倒影沾沾自喜。

“要不要一起去吃宵夜？你刚才没吃多少。”权顺荣停在便利商店前，半响又懊恼地抓绕后颈，“还是算了吧，你这么晚回去，你的室友会担心的吧？”

“没关系，他不会在意的。反正有学长在。”

两人吃了热腾腾的拉面，又意犹未尽地买了几瓶可乐，在半夜气温下降的时候离开温暖的便利商店，坐到河提上聊天。李灿拉紧身上的外套，嘴角含笑地看着夜晚江边的景色。

“不累吗？打工后还要来跟我庆祝。”权顺荣看了他一眼，然后像是想起什么又摇头，“而且硕珉他们太闹了。”

“不会，学长们很有趣，跟他们一起的时候会感觉周围都生动起来。”

任何人在场都必定会吐槽他的话题太过沉闷，但是李灿却是很认真地在思考。李灿很真挚地分享自己的想法，意料之外显得很成熟，可是偶尔却又不自觉地显露孩子气的样子，会因为被捉弄而闹别扭，会因为一点小事而纠结，非常在意别人的想法，会小心翼翼地问他：“学长会不会觉得我说话很无聊？”

“怎么会？我不是说过吗？你想说的话就来找我，我愿意听你说。”

“很少有人能跟我一起讨论这些话题。虽然跟胜宽哥和韩率哥聊天的时候很开心，他们也对我很好，但是我不希望他们为我的小问题感到负担，或者觉得一定要帮上我的忙之类的。可是每次跟学长聊天的时候都觉得很轻松，怎么说呢，感觉很让人安心。所以，真的很感谢你愿意听我说话然后给我意见。”

夫胜宽说李灿总是倔强地把所有事情都扛起，自以为独立得不需要依靠。可是此刻的李灿对权顺荣却是毫无保留的亲昵，虽然这段感谢的话大概花光他仅存的勇气，让他害羞得再也不敢对视。可是对权顺荣而言这份信任已经足够珍贵。

好想抱抱他，最近这种想法一直会出现。以前他可以当成是对小孩的照顾，所以想宠他、想逗他，想要摸他的头再捏他的脸。但是他现在这么一看，才发现李灿已经不是小孩，他的个子不过比权顺荣稍微矮一些，正是适合拉进怀里的高度。

权顺荣摇头强迫自己忘掉那些想法，转头却看到李灿张大嘴巴在打哈欠。他瞄了一眼时间，一开口又是抑制不住的关心：“累了吗？要回去吗？”

“没关系，我还想跟学长继续聊天。”李灿的笑容被晃动的街灯映得模糊，却耀眼得让权顺荣着迷沉醉。

他不该喝酒的，不该喝得那么醉。理智都被酒精侵蚀洗净，徒留空白一片，仅能依靠本能行动，伸手把李灿揽进怀里。他抱得很紧，深怕一松开就丢失怀里的人。

  
◤李灿 视角◢

故事并没有那么浪漫，甚至平凡得不值得被当成故事传诵。

“有个很有趣的学长，很爱说笑话，而且每次来的时候只点摩卡。”李灿兴致勃勃地带着动作描述：“他笑起来的时候眼睛会上挑，跟时钟上十点十分的指针一模一样，真的很神奇。……很可爱。”

最后一句无意识的感叹却逃不过夫胜宽的耳朵，被他记下然后在往后的日子里反反复复地提起：“好的，我知道了。重点就是他很可爱对吧？”

“我不是这个意思。”李灿回想起那件糗事依然羞愧得想逃走，“他真的是很温柔的一个人。我做错他的饮料，可是他不介意，还反过来安慰我。他说摩卡比他想象中好喝，可能因为这件事他才转变口味吧。”

他最后一句话像在炫耀似的带着骄傲和自豪，过后却又低下头隐藏笑容，深怕别人探知他的窃喜。然而夫胜宽体内的偶像剧病毒已经深入膏盲，硬是要为这个平凡的故事加个感性的定语。他说，为了这段命运的相遇，他愿意当推动者。

李灿放弃反驳，任着他对崔韩率复述所谓一见钟情的俗套剧情。夫胜宽擅长说故事，描述那位温柔的顾客时生动得仿佛亲身经历，连崔韩率都被提起兴趣，问他：“是你刚才搭讪的那位男生吗？”

李灿慌张得摆手：“不是搭讪，我只是想跟他交朋友。”

“有什么不一样吗？说明你对他有意思，想要跟他进一步认识交往啊。”

夫胜宽的本意不是调侃或嘲笑，一句单纯的疑问却让李灿上心了，懊恼得语无伦次：“天啊，这样也太丢脸了，你说他会不会误会？会不会觉得我搭讪年长的人很轻浮？怎么办，下次见面一定很尴尬……不对，该不会他以后都不会再来这里了吧？”

“你就放宽心吧。你不是很顺利就拿到电话号码了吗？不会有问题的。”夫胜宽这句隐晦的暗示却直接掠过李灿的耳边，根本唤不回对方选择不主动联络权顺荣的抉择。

明明已经决定不做出任何行动，那怎么会演变成今天这种状况呢？

李灿很清醒，翻来覆去都睡不着觉。耳机里的音乐无法帮他放空思绪，最后被他脱下扔到枕头旁。

“胜宽哥。”

电话接通的瞬间，夫胜宽就咬牙切齿地质问：“李灿，你要是说不出一个重要得必须在半夜四点给我打电话的理由，我就……”

“胜宽哥，我睡不着。”

夫胜宽深吸一口气，不知道是无奈还是在隐忍：“……你今天不是去顺荣哥的生日会玩吗？”

“我睡不着。”他又重复一遍，夫胜宽语气里的不耐烦就瞬间消失殆尽。电话那边的人沉默，半响才叹气，略带宠溺地恢复温柔的语调：“好啦。说吧，我在这里。”

月色无边，街灯晕染成点缀昏暗江边的光点，李灿却无法借着光去看权顺荣的脸。胸膛在发热，是比起外套更加温暖的怀抱，他看不到权顺荣的表情，只感觉到拂过自己耳边的呼吸。

他原本还在犹豫，是权顺荣坚定地向前，强硬地闯入他的世界。他并不排斥。

“学长给的。”夫胜宽从口袋拿出一张折叠得平整的小纸条，装作若无其事但其实一直在偷瞄李灿的反应，“说是想请你去看他的表演。”

李灿着急地展开纸条，圆润的字体在纸上飞扬，在角落还学着李灿画了一个眼尾上挑的笑脸。崔韩率笃定地做了结论：“Oh, so it’s a date.”

李灿在崔韩率耳濡目染之下勉强听懂这句话的意思，红着脸摇头：“你别乱说。”

“只是一张普通的纸条。”他一边说着一边小心翼翼地把纸条收进口袋里，无视两人默契的相视而笑。或许他当时就该从自己紧张的态度看出一些端倪。

“是灿尼的学长啊。今天又来找他吗？”夫胜宽总是在权顺荣在场的时候故意改变称呼，李灿觉得自己太没用，才会被里面暗含的双关羞得说不出话。

文俊辉也问过他：“顺荣算是不错的学长吧？”

那时候李灿听不出话里的试探，毫不犹豫就回答：“他很好，太好了，是我遇过最好的学长。”

如果他再仔细想想，深究自己自相矛盾的心情，就该发现他在飘飘然的同时却也担心没有着落，庆幸他遇到权顺荣这位学长，却又并不希望他只是学长。要不然他也不会委屈地跟夫胜宽诉苦，一遍又一遍强调他对权顺荣说过的话：“我不是小孩，不需要被照顾。”

“但是你却不介意被他照顾？”崔韩率难得加入话题，语重心长地劝告：“灿尼，这本来是很简单的问题，你把它想得太复杂了。”

李灿也对自己偶尔的过度焦虑有所察觉，可是权顺荣不会责怪他，反而处处包容，为他腾出一处可以让他依靠的地方，“如果你想不通，或者有些想法需要有人分享或者倾听，随时可以来找我，我愿意听你说。”

崔韩率说得对，李灿并不讨厌这种照顾，虽然他也分不清这种双重标准是因为权顺荣或者这段令人感动的话。

“谢谢你，学长。”

“想要感谢我的话，不如先换一下称呼？”权顺荣对他挑眉，像在诱惑般放轻语调，“一直叫学长感觉太生疏……叫顺荣哥。”

“顺荣哥。”李灿咬着牙改口，对方才满意地点头。

“真乖啊，灿尼。”权顺荣笑着捏他的脸颊，李灿不需要镜子也准确知道自己的脸颊已经红透。

李灿知道权顺荣是特别的，但是他那时候还不知道怎么定义那份特别。直到权顺荣突如其来的拥抱，那份道不明的心情才豁然开朗，缺失的安全感突然归位，有了安定的归宿。

他认真地写下咖啡杯的留言，刚收起笔的时候咖啡杯就被身后的人抢去。

“哎哟，是哪位VIP顾客还能享受我们小学弟提前准备的福利？”夫胜宽故意把咖啡杯藏在身后，任李灿怎么抢都不肯松手。混乱间咖啡杯被丢到崔韩率的手中，他只低头看了一眼就惊讶得瞪大眼睛，“认真的？”

“认真的。”他郑重地握着咖啡杯，像是握着珍贵的宝物。

李灿回答的时候很坚定，可是真正面对权顺荣的时候却紧张得连话都说不好：“顺、顺荣哥，你要喝点什么吗？”

权顺荣反常地眉头深锁，专注力被某些烦恼分散，根本没有听到李灿说话，“我有话跟你说，有时间出去一下吗？”

所有准备都功亏一篑，李灿愣了一瞬才点头，不舍地把咖啡杯放回原位。夫胜宽和崔韩率的目光也透露失望和遗憾，却远远地对他微笑，借此给予无声的安慰。

权顺荣带着他在附近的公园徘徊，好几次欲言又止。他穿着那天借给李灿的外套，双手不自然地握紧又放松：“我今天是来跟你道歉的，我那天晚上太失礼，希望你不要介意。我保证我不是故意的，准确地说，是情不自禁？……不对，不能这么说。总之真的对不起，我没有预想到我真的会这么做。”

“这是什么意思？”权顺荣的眼神已经给出解答，李灿却又不敢妄自确认自己的猜测。

“真的要我说得那么清楚吗？我喜欢你。”权顺荣像是放下重担般松了一口气：“暗示了很多次，可是你一点也没发现。”

这段告白在意料之外，李灿瞬间想起的是落在角落的咖啡杯，上面写着与对方相同的心意。

权顺荣又继续说：“我不想你因为这件事觉得为难，可是这种心情成长得太快，每次看到你心脏都好像快要爆炸，除了对你说喜欢，我不知道还能怎样传达我的心意。”

李灿觉得心里的情绪渐渐膨胀成软绵的棉花糖，轻得几乎快要漂浮起来，“没关系，我接收到了……你的心意。”

故事开端是他先主动靠近。既然第一步由他开始，那么最后一步也由他结束吧。于是他鼓起勇气上前拥抱权顺荣，动作生疏又僵硬，却承载着他最义无反顾的决定。

这个回应让权顺荣又惊又喜，他抬起手环抱李灿，发现对方没有挣脱才敢确认：“……这算是你的回答吗？”

李灿把脸埋进他怀里，轻轻点头，“我也喜欢你。”

权顺荣轻笑，伸手又把李灿拉得更加靠近——是能够能听到彼此心跳的距离。

“我更喜欢你。”


End file.
